


［飞坦乙女］缠绕

by salted_fish8833



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_fish8833/pseuds/salted_fish8833
Summary: R18, 有轻微sm倾向描写，也许令人不适





	［飞坦乙女］缠绕

**Author's Note:**

> R18, 有轻微sm倾向描写，也许令人不适

刚刚结束完战斗，他的身上还带着屋外的寒气和隐隐约约的血腥味。屋子里黑漆漆的，但是飞坦依旧凭借敏锐的听力在一片安静里听见他熟悉的呼吸声。

平稳的呼吸因为他的介入而中断了一下，她醒了。

飞坦打开客厅的落地灯，昏黄的光线撒了一地。他一件一件地脱下深色的外衣，把外面世界的气息留在玄关。

他听见里面穿来一声哼哼唧唧的抗议，紧接着女孩子还带着睡意的声音喊他，“飞坦……”

“嗯。” 他赤裸着上身，一边抽开长长的皮带。

“…飞坦……”

这是在撒娇了。

他沉默了一会儿，在去洗澡和去看她之间犹豫了一下，决定先去看她。因为如果不过去，估计这家伙会一直嚎到他从洗手间出来。

啧，真是麻烦。

退开半掩着的卧室门，涌进来的光线让她眯了眯眼睛，然后又倔强地锁到自家男朋友的身上，一眨不眨。

栗色的头发散落在她的肩膀和枕头上，还有一点毛茸茸地立在头顶。穿着粉色草莓睡衣的女孩子把两条手臂从厚实的被子里伸出来，黑色的眼睛像小鹿一样，瞳仁圆溜溜的。

“知道了。” 飞坦无语了片刻，难得耐心地顺着她的意思走到床前，一把搂住她，让女孩张开的手臂满足地缠到他的后背上。

她笑得一本满足，小动物一样蹭了蹭他的脸颊，又靠在他颈窝里嗅来嗅去。

“别闻了，你是狗吗。” 飞坦不觉得他身上除了血腥味还有什么别的味道，出于不知道什么心理，他并不是很愿意让她接触到这些东西，哪怕本人其实并不太在意。

“是飞坦的味道啊，”她笑嘻嘻地回答他。

飞坦不置可否。

在女孩子暖呼呼的手开始在他结实的小腹上乱占便宜的时候，男人狭长的金色眼睛眯了眯，有点危险地按住她的手，“要是想玩 我一会儿陪你玩个够，到时候可别又哭着求我。”

她一下子就僵住了，讪笑了几声抽开手，“没有没有，您请。”

飞坦瞥了她一眼，透露出“等我洗完澡慢慢收拾你”的信息，不出所料地看见女孩子露出“完了搞过头了”的惊恐表情。

他心情愉悦地踏进浴室里，很快蒸腾的雾气就将他笼罩。

不出十分钟，飞坦洗澡的速度很快，当他迈出浴室时就看见一个拿被子裹得严严实实的背影。

这下知道害怕了。

可惜晚了。他慢悠悠地站到被子卷后头，慢条斯理地开口。

“是你自己出来，还是要我帮你？”

被子卷一个激灵，露出一张欲哭无泪的脸蛋来。

“别呀，我开玩笑的嘛……”

飞坦一个翻身上了床，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将她压得严严实实，伸出手恶劣地扯她软乎乎的脸蛋。

“唔…唔…疼……”

她挣扎地伸出手试图反抗，正中飞坦的下怀，他眼疾手快地扯开被子，轻而易举地掐住了她的腰。

“啊啊啊啊别别别！痒……哈哈哈哈…”

终于是闹够了，在女孩眼泪汪汪地投降以后他压低身体问她，“还敢不敢了，嗯？”

“不敢不敢呜呜呜呜…”

她抓住机会很狗腿地抱住他，在他脸上亲了一大口。

飞坦不满足于此，掐住她的下巴加深了这个吻。沐浴后的干净气味和柔软的织物让两个人都放松下来，她不再反抗，只是更紧地抱住他。飞坦的另一只手掐住她的后颈，女孩子在亲吻的空隙里呜呜地呻吟着，那种脆弱的挣扎再次激起了他厮杀过后平息下去不久的施虐欲，用会让她疼痛的力度在白皙的皮肤上留下印记。

“飞坦……”

她仰起纤细的颈，把自己不设防的柔软身体暴露在饥渴的蜘蛛面前。

飞坦的声音很细，很轻，在她的耳边响起，她夹紧了腿，却又被对方轻而易举地分开。

极具技巧的动作和被对方掌握得适宜的疼痛让她难耐地颤抖着，熟悉到让她害怕的快意从柔软的小腹一路窜到脊椎，光裸的后背挺起，被对方一把捞住。

他们都知道这不过是前菜而已。

是蜘蛛在进食前用于麻醉猎物的毒药。

事到如今，这样的发展不再是玩闹。女孩闭上眼睛，这回躲是不过去了。

突如其来的疼痛犹如蜘蛛的獠牙发出的致命一击，她一下子从快感带来的幻觉里清醒过来，挂在飞坦身上的手臂收紧。

对方没有丝毫同情的意味，他知道，这离她的极限还远着。她软绵绵的禁锢对于男人而言甚至算不上阻碍，他罔顾身下猎物的挣扎，毫不手软地大块朵颐。

飞坦并不是在性事里会很照顾伴侣感受的人，不如说绅士这个词和他压根就不搭边。说白了，一切都看他心情。而若是要把希望放到一个变化系的心情上……显然是不现实的。

温情被撕裂开来，进食中的野兽露出他的獠牙，流星街的人在欲望面前从来不知礼让为何物。他是强盗，所要做的就是掠夺。

在还未完全适应的时候被大开大合地进入说不上是什么很好的体验，好在她和飞坦不是第一次，已经不再是会为了这种程度的不适而掉眼泪的女孩子了。

她唯一能做的就是服从。

只求不要再激起掠食者更多的欲望。

对于她的消极回应飞坦一点也不当回事，他有的是办法。他低低地哼笑一声，纤细的，让无数人胆寒的手指落在他们的交合处，意识到他想做什么的少女呜咽了一声，那是恐惧又渴求的神情。

白皙的手指残忍地掐住她的花核，重重的碾压了一下。

“！！！”

她无声地蜷起身子，又在对方接二连三的动作下发出呻吟，带着哭腔。

她好像听见他轻飘飘的声音说着什么，又无法集中自己的注意力。

此刻她所能做的不过是把他抱得更紧。用温顺的姿态祈求施暴者的怜悯。

原本近乎粗暴的动作被她的拥抱延缓，她像一株藤蔓，从他们交合的，汁水丰沛的柔软部分生根发芽，急切的从对方滚烫坚硬的身体里摄取她渴求的热量。是鲜血也好，眼泪也好，哪怕是淫秽的液体，都成为情感滋生的养分，疼痛让她做出的应激反应是更加热烈的拥抱，让对方那把杀伐无数的锋利刀刃深深嵌进她的身体之中，就此融为一体。

再用力一点。抱我。

她身上雌伏着的蜘蛛像是感应到她的祈求，满不在乎地任由她把自己缠得更紧，如她所愿地伸出手搂住她。不再留有任何余地，用几乎压断对方肋骨的力度，将她封缄进网中。

对于自己送上门来的猎物，蜘蛛怎么会放过。

在炽热的交锋里，他咬住她的耳朵，将自己细细的声音灌进去：“你知道的吧……既然这样，别再妄想逃离…”

欲望和杀意不分你我地溢出，他落在她后颈的手收紧，仿佛只要答案有任何不如意，就会干净利落地在这缠绵的热潮中将恋人的性命终止。

女孩的脸蛋因为窒息和快感变得绯红，那双干净的眼睛里乘着泪，但是奇怪的，在这样濒临死亡的威胁里，她只感觉到温柔。

来自飞坦的，不可思议的温柔。

她在喘息中环住飞坦的脖子，在对方肌肉危险收紧的时候揉了揉他被汗水濡湿的发，将他的头颅按在自己胸口。

没有关系的。

就这样一直纠缠下去吧，在这张布满杀伐的蛛网上。

虚幻的蜘蛛之丝，才没人会去抓那么软弱的东西呢。

毕竟我们，可是要在这修罗地狱里，缠绵直到湮灭为止啊。

这是我 在爱上你的那一刻就拥有的决心。

fin.


End file.
